1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wireless monitoring chip system for detecting bio-signal in real time.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
With the development of biomedical IC (Integrated Circuit), various circuits related to bio-signal detection and disease identification play an important role. Conventional bio-signal detection systems include basically analog front-end circuits and wireless transmission circuits, wherein the analog front-end circuits usually include preamplifiers, filters and analog to digital converters.
The bio-signal, such as heartbeat, in the biomedical field usually belongs to a low frequency signal. However, in low frequency application, because of the impact of flicker noise, the entire analog front-end circuit usually cannot achieve high resolution, such that the accuracy of the detection result is influenced and thereby the determination of medical personnel is misled, and the reliability is insufficient in diagnosis.
Additionally, the entire performance is often limited to specific elements because of there are a large amount of elements used.
Furthermore, the wireless RF (Radio Frequency) circuit usually plays a key role with respect to the entire power consumption. The use of conventional I/Q structure for RF circuit design increases power consumption considerably and reduces the service life.
Moreover, conventional systems do not process the detected bio-signal in advance prior to transmission to medical personnel. Therefore, signal transmission security and data loss are also important issues of bio-signal wireless transmission.
In conclusion, conventional bio-signal detection systems suffer from shortages such as insufficient reliability, poor performance, large power consumption, and/or low security. It is the goal of those skilled in the art to eliminate or mitigate these shortages to provide people with better user experience.